


Different

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Guzmán and Nadia discover that Nadia cannot get pregnant.





	Different

“Baby,” Nadia whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed. He laid face first on his bed. “Baby, talk to me please,” she was on the verge of tears.

“I’m sorry, Love,” he whispered as he turned over slowly. He reached his arm to her and pulled her to lie next to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Broken,” she mumbled defeatedly. “I can’t believe this.”

“You’re not broken,” he sighed and rubbed her arm gently. “There are other ways. We’re going to be parents, Love. We can adopt, you know. I was talking to Ander about it.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled before she burst into tears and leaned her head on his chest.

“Baby,” he sighed and lifted her face gently. “We’re going to be parents. It’s just going to be different. And we’re going to love him or her so much.”

“Can we read to them?”

“Yes, we can read to them,” he laughed sweetly. “And teach them.”

“And swim.”

“And snuggle.”

“And dress them,” she was starting to get excited.

“And cook.”

“Please don’t teach them how to cook,” she giggled softly.

“Deal,” he smiled at her lovingly. He kissed her forehead gently. “I love you so much.”

“I love you,” she wrapped her arms around his neck.


End file.
